


At your touch

by Honeybarneys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybarneys/pseuds/Honeybarneys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Berührung sagt manchmal mehr als tausend Worte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At your touch

_"Anyone who falls in love is searching for the missing pieces of themselves. So anyone who's in love gets sad when they think of their lover. It's like stepping back inside a room you have fond memories of, one you haven't seen in a long time."_

_— Haruki Murakami_

Es war dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit, welches er jedesmal in diesem Halbschlaf verspürte. Auch wenn es für ihn vielleicht nur einen Bruchteil von einer Sekunde anhielt, sie war vorhanden und der Vorgang war immer gleich.

Am Ende des Schultages würde er einschlafen und einen wundervollen Traum haben, von all den Dingen, welche nach dem Abschluss auf ihn warten könnten. In dieser surrealen Welt würde er dann einen klitzekleinen Augenblick das Gefühl von Wärme verspüren und diese kam nicht aus seinen Träumen. Sie war echt. Das wusste er - einhundertprozentig.

Jedes Mal, wenn er diesen kleinen Augenblick von Wärme verspürte, huschte ihm unbewusst ein Lächeln über die hellen Lippen und dann würde man ihn zurück in die grausame Realität holen.

Die Art und Weise des Aufwachens war zwar immer eine Andere, beteiligt war aber, gruseliger Weise, immer dieselbe Person...  
 

"Gedenkst du hier zu übernachten, Wheeler?"  
 

Dunkelblonde Wimpern zitterten leicht, bevor sie vorsichtig aufschlugen und dann rasch nachgezwinkert wurde, um sich bewusst zu werden, wo man sich befand.  
 

"Wird das jetzt ein Sport in jeder letzten Stunde einzuschlafen?"  
 

Die Lippen eines Blonden verzogen sich leicht, wirkten schon fast schmollend und der Kopf ging langsam und gemächlich nach oben. Erneut blinzelte er und ein weißer Mantel kam zum Vorschein, darin eine schlanke, recht hochgewachsene Figur, braunes Haar und stählerne blaue Augen.

Natürlich. Wer auch sonst würde ihn so unliebevoll aus seinen wundervollen Träumen reißen?  
 

"Warum tust du das?"  
 

"Warum tu' ich was?"  
 

Die Arme wurden über den Kopf hinaus gestreckt und eine helle Augenbraue ging fragend in die Höhe.

"Na, warum weckst du mich andauernd? Kannst du nicht andere Leute belästigen? So, wie deine Mitarbeiter oder eventuell deine Mitarbeiter?"  
 

Nun war es an Kaiba die Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen und ein leises Schnaufen kam durch seine Nase, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

"Aus welchen Gründen auch immer deine Kindergartenfreunde dich hier schlafend zurück lassen. Ich denke nicht das die Schule so sonderlich begeistert davon wäre. Geh' nach Hause, Wheeler."

Somit griff der Brünette nach seinem Aluminiumkoffer, machte auf der Stelle kehrt, so dass der Mantel noch einmal nachwehte und der CEO somit schnellen Schrittes aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwand.  
 

Beantwortet hatte Seto Kaiba seine Frage trotzallem nicht. Im Gegenteil. Für Joey waren es aus irgendeinen Grund mehr unbeantwortete Fragen als noch zuvor.  
 

Auch die Tage danach wiesen immer wieder das gleiche Muster auf. Joey schlief auf dem Tisch ein und verspürte irgendwann diesen unglaublichen Moment von Wärme und Frieden. Wie eine Feder, welche durch sein Haar huschte, eine Brise, welche ganz sanft seine Haut streichelte. Was genau war es und woher kam es...?  
 

An einem Montagmorgen ging der Blick schräg nach hinten auf einen leeren Platz. Wo normalerweise sein auserkohrener Erzfeind saß, war nun Leere und Stille. Ein paar Mal blinzelte Joey mit den Augen, um sich auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass dies nicht irgendeine wundervolle Traumvorstellung war. Aber Seto Kaiba war wirklich nicht anwesend.

Welch ein Segen. Die Welt schien ihn ab und an doch noch zu lieben.

Aber seit dieser Abwesenheit wurden die Tage im Klassenzimmer kühler und einsamer. Joey konnte es sich nicht erklären und das es mit der Abwesenheit von Seto Kaiba zu tun hatte, war einfach nur ein diabolischer Zufall. Nichts weiter.

Doch jedes Mal wenn er nach der letzten Stunde erwachte, sei es von selbst oder durch eine Hand seiner Freunde, ging dieses Zittern durch seinen Körper. Es war diese eisige Kälte, welche durch seine Glieder zuckte und von seinem kompletten Dasein Besitz ergriff. Sie hatte sich so tief in sein Innerstes hinein gefressen, dass er glaubte, bei den warmen Temperaturen draußen trotz allem erfrieren zu können. Es gab dafür keine Erklärung - Er hatte einfach keine dafür. Keine Logische.  
 

"Joey? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut aus. Hast du Probleme?"

Braune Augen suchten nach der Quelle der Stimme und vor ihm stand einer seiner besten Freunde. Der mit den lustig bunten Haaren - Yugi.  
 

Der Blonde zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, versuchte krampfhaft es so echt wie möglich wirken zu lassen und pattete dem Kleineren auf die Schulter. Eine Stirn glitt langsam an die des Anderen und ein tiefes Seufzen kam über die Lippen.

Auf dem Schulhof rauschte der Wind um sie herum, blonde Strähnen verfingen sich in bunten Stacheln und eine leise Stimme wurde mit der Brise an die Ohren von Yugi getragen.

"Alles okay. Ich denke nur ein wenig nach in letzter Zeit. Aber kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."

Yugi legte den Kopf schief, kniff skeptisch ein Auge zu und dann legte sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann -"

Eine große warme Hand ging einen gegelten Stachel entlang, bevor er ihm ins Wort fiel:

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Das weiß ich doch."

"Gut."

Beide Freunde nickten sich zu, bestätigten so noch einmal was eben gesprochen wurde und liefen dann den Rest des Hofes ab. Auch wenn für Yugi die Welt nun in Ordnung schien, für Joey war sie das nicht. Jeder Schritt hallte doppelt so laut in seinen Ohren nach, die Brise des Windes war unglaublich kalt auf der Haut und schlich durch jede Ritze seiner Schuluniform. Den Kopf hielt er leicht gesenkt, als er sich die Kieselsteine betrachtete, welche irgendwie vor dem geistigen Augen verschwammen.

Was zur Hölle war das nur, worauf er keine Antwort fand?  
 

Zwei Wochen später saß der CEO der Kaiba Corporation erneut im Klassenzimmer. Wie man von Gerüchten gehört hatte, befand sich der Herr also die letzten Tage nur auf einer Geschäftsreise in Amerika.

Er blickte über die Schulter und stellte fest, dass der Platz tatsächlich wieder mit einem bekannten Brünetten besetzt war, welcher starr auf die Tafel vor sich blickte. Schulterzuckend wurde dies von Joey abgetan. Was interessierte es ihn denn ob Kaiba wieder da war, oder nicht. Also drehte er sich auch wieder richtig herum und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit, setzte die bekannte Müdigkeit wieder ein und die Arme wurden als Kissen missbraucht.  
 

Nach all der Zeit der Einsamkeit und Kälte, konnte er sie wieder wahrnehmen - die bekannte Wärme. Er war schon davon ausgegangen, dass er sie verloren oder sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Aber er lag falsch. Sie war hier, ganz nah bei ihm.

Ein wohliger Laut, welcher einem Schnurren glich, entkam ihm aus der Kehle und irgendwie schaffte er es sich von den Traum zu lösen und ganz leicht die Augen auf zu schlagen.

Finger... es waren Finger, welche durch sein blondes Haar gestrichen und ganz leicht die Haut an seiner Schläfe berührt hatten. Ein Mantel wehte etwas an seinem Tisch entlang und ihm wurde bewusst zu wem diese Wärme und die Berührung gehörte.

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus, griff Joey nach vorn und bekam so das schmale Handgelenk zu fassen, als sein Gegenüber inne hielt.

Der junge Mann drehte sich herum und ein tiefes, klares Blau traf auf ein warmes, freundliches Braun.

Just in diesem Augenblick rasten Joey unendlich viele Fragen durch den Kopf, welche er dem Brünetten alle an den Kopf werfen wollte.  
 

_Warum tust du das?_

_Warst du es die ganze Zeit?_

_Warum fühlte ich diese unsagbare Kälte, während du fort warst?_

_Hätte ich dich ignorieren sollen und einfach gehen lassen?_

_Ändert sich jetzt etwas hier durch?_

_Warum kannst du mir dieses Gefühl geben, welches ich schon so lange suche...?_  
 

Keine von diesen Fragen kam über seine Lippen, stattdessen verlor er sich nur immer mehr und mehr in diesen Augen, welche sich in die Tiefen seiner Seele brannten.  
 

"Geh' nach Hause, Wheeler. Die Stunde ist vorbei."

Keine Kälte, kein Hass, keine Überheblichkeit. In den blauen Augen war ein Glitzern, etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Auch wusste Joey nicht was der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er letzten Endes das Handgelenk losgelassen hatte, aber er war umso überraschter, dass Kaiba nicht sofort die Flucht ergriff.

Stattdessen nickte der CEO ihm nur nocheinmal zu, griff wie gewohnt nach seinem Koffer und verschwand ohne weitere Worte aus dem Raum. Joey selbst blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Platz sitzen, ein Lächeln auf den rosa Lippen. Seine Finger berührten noch einmal die Stellen, an welchen er Kaibas zuvor gespürt hatte.

Sie waren warm, sie prickelten. Das Gefühl war himmlisch und beruhigend.

Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen und Joey drückte sich im Stuhl zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete er die Decke des Klassenzimmers, als er leise in die Stille hinein hauchte:  
 

"Bis Morgen..."


End file.
